


Two Sides of the same Coin

by HauntRavensong



Series: SPN and my OC's [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dean Winchester Has a Cat Allergy, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, The Echo (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntRavensong/pseuds/HauntRavensong
Summary: Joey Campbell had been in the hunting business since he was 9 years old with his parents as local hunters. However, Joey has his life changed forever when his parents are discovered murdered in their own home and he decides to live with a friend his father knew.There's a few problems with that. Problem A) the man doesn't know the family secret B) one of his apparent cousins is allergic to him and C) Joey is sometimes seeing visions of the past that gives him horrible headaches.How the fuck is he supposed to keep his family's secret??
Series: SPN and my OC's [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600300
Comments: 14
Kudos: 1





	1. Lore Page

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said that I was gonna wait until my other unfinished fics were done, but fuck it, let's add another.
> 
> This first chapter is just explaining the lore I'm going to use for the Miqo'te that I'm adding to this. Also, let me know if any of y'all want me to write smut in this one or not plez. Hope you guys enjoy it! 🙂

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a reference for myself and everyone reading so you'll have an idea of what changes I'm doing to Final Fantasy lore.
> 
> If something confuses you, don't hesitate to ask me in the comments!! 💗

In this fic, I'm adding the Miqo'te from the Final Fantasy mmo as a subspecies of human, and Hydaelyn herself. The lore will obviously be somewhat different to suit the world of Supernatural, but I'm keeping the lore of the Seeker and Keeper names the same. I'm also going to keep the lore about more females being born than males the same as well.

Some basic lore about the Miqo'te first: there are two species of them. The diurnal Seekers of the Sun, and their nocturnal counterparts, the Keepers of the Moon. While both are tribal, their selections of leaders are very different.

With the Seekers, they are very akin to lions, having only 1 male that is allowed to father children with the females in their tribe unless they leave. Other tribal males can only receive the right to father children  _ if _ he wins one-on-one combat and is accepted by the females. In more recent years, most males and few females have been leaving to live their own lives.

The Keepers of the Moon have a leader, but their society is matriarchal. A single clan of Keepers, depending on the size of the leading family, is made up of 2 to 3 smaller families. Male Keepers tend to be more nomadic, most leaving their clan when they come of age, but those that remain are only allowed to mate with whichever female the matriarch chooses. To show even more respect to the females, all male children gain their mother's first and surname unless the mother decides to not go by tradition.

What will be different is that whenever a Miqo'te has a child with a human, the species of the child will depend on what the mother is rather than them being a hybrid like Blade. The child will have human DNA however, if they're a Miqo'te, their disguise will be based on that DNA. 

(Also, I'm not sure if I will be writing smut, so if I do, the male anatomy will be based off of what lostangelkira has written in Kitty Love. I got permission from them so no blasting me please)

What I'll be doing with Hydaelyn; I'm adding her as a regular reference as a normal but very caring angel, but she also is the one who created the Miqo'te in this to be protectors of their human cousins. Because of this, they all worshipped her instead of Chuck. Because of this, any Miqo'te makes curses and says things like "Oh Hydaelyn" instead of "Oh God" and what not.

**_Their history~_ **

Shortly after humans were created, a lowly angel had decided to try her hand in creation like her Father. The angel wasn't jealous of her Father's craftsmanship, oh no, but the humans and other creatures were vulnerable to the monsters birthed by Eve. She wanted to protect them, but direct interference was prohibited until God gave the order.

This angel, named Hydaelyn, knew how to sneak out of Heaven and often went to Earth to work on her project. She wasn't as powerful as the Archangels or God, but she believed in her own skill wholeheartedly since she often helped when the Earth was first created.

Her efforts were rewarded about just 1 century before Lucifer would be banished. She had created her own species of human, but these creatures were purposely made to be different from their human cousins with their feline-like features. She gifted one tribe of them with an unmatched prowess during the day while the other tribe was granted the same but for night. To help them increase in number, she gave the females a part of biology that gives them a Miqo'te child even if the father is a human.

Because of her being the one who created them into existence, the Seekers and Keepers both revered and worshipped her. Of course, they did this in secret at her request so no one would suspect anything. She wanted the Miqo'te to be a surprise for her Father. To show that they could help protect what He made without directly interfering.

Whenever she gave her children her last visit in her vessel, she went back to Heaven and spoke to God about what she had done and why. The Archangels, mainly Michael and Lucifer, were against what she had done, but their Father accepted them. As long as she wouldn't do anything else like this in secret again, that is.

Centuries after, when the Mark of Cain was placed on Lucifer to beat back the Darkness, and him being banished was when everything seemed to spiral out of control.

The Grigori, angels sent to Earth to watch over humans as they slumbered while the Miqo'te actively hunted the creatures that would do them harm, had actually broken their oaths to not only feed on human souls, but also started creating children with them. The Nephilim.

Creating these hybrid children is against the laws of Heaven, so God ordered the Great Flood. Knowing that this flood would also wipe out the Miqo'te, Hydaelyn tried to actually stop the flood. This action against her Father made Him order Michael to kill her. It was with great reluctance that he did, but before she fully died, she asked her oldest brother to make sure any survivors would be safe.

Being born of Hydaelyn's grace and love, all Miqo'te felt their mother's death. This also told them that something was very wrong since angels don't tend to kill one another.

Many of them died in the Flood, but enough survived that the population could grow again. Since they actually knew angels intimately about their society, the elders knew that it was them that killed Hydaelyn and caused the flood. The Grigori that survived it had spread lies to the humans that it was their feline cousins responsible for the catastrophe, causing them to become the hunted.

Over the centuries they had been hiding from both angel and human, thinking that they would be struck down if any had revealed themselves. They mastered a magic that would allow them to hide in plain sight with humans while they still hunt the evil creatures that plague the planet. The magic is usually an enchanted piece of jewelry that creates a disguise of what they would look like if they had been born human.

Because of these events, all Miqo'te harbor a natural hate of angels and even created weapons that could very easily kill regular ones like their own blades. 

Also, after Hydaelyn died, her grace fell to Earth in the form of crystals or even some of the other Miqo'te before the flood hit. Those that were touched by her grace gained an unusual ability similar to an angel. They could understand any and all spoken languages while also occasionally seeing visions of the past, or even could manifest this grace to become a deadly energy weapon. They all had come to call this the Echo due to it befalling on them after her death. Very few Miqo'te gain this ability now, but when unleashed in the offensive form, it can likely be felt by other angels, if any, are on Earth.

With their paranoia about Heaven and Hell, they had begun imbuing common crystals with a magic that would absorb the soul of a dead Miqo'te into it. When that happens, the crystals are then taken to a hidden vault to keep them safe from anyone or anything.


	2. Ch. 1: No Goodbyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mother's name is Jojun Sina, and his father is named Josiah Campbell.
> 
> Jojun'tan is Joey's Miqo'te name.
> 
> Also, still haven't decided on the romance pairing yet, but I'm kind of leaning toward Balthazar with Joey.

**_March 29th, 2006_ **

The scent of sanitizer is pungent and burns Joey's nose as he listened to the steady beeps of the machine hooked up to his father. A hunt gone wrong was his first thought, but it became clear that it was a targeted attack when the police questioned him and him being told that his mom is dead in their own home. The poor teen is heartbroken at losing his mom as his dad, Josiah Campbell, is hanging on by a thread.

Joey Campbell had been involved with hunting monsters in the night since he was 5 years old with research, but he wasn't allowed to fight until 9. Both of his parents are hunters, however for very different reasons. His father's bloodline, the Campbells, was all about hunting which was a choice while his mother, Jojun Sina, had been born to hunt. Jojun is a subspecies of human with feline features known as a Miqo'te, but as far as he knows, only his father knows her secret. They have been hiding for centuries after nearly going extinct so their secrecy is a high priority unless they think a human can be trusted, like how Jojun trusted Josiah.

"Joey Campbell?" A man, no… another Miqo'te said, bringing him out of his stupor. The only way Joey knows that this man is a fellow Keeper Miqo'te is by the scent, and the fact that there's a special task force that handles their kinds death in the area. When Joey nodded, the man sat down and glanced at his father before returning his focus on him. Then he began to speak in the native tongue that all Miqo'te know for a bit of privacy, the second language his mother taught him and his father,  _ "I'm very sorry for your loss, Joey, but I need to ask you some questions." _

He answered the investigator's questions and told him about the last hunt they did, which was 4 months ago. The family had decided to stay in Arkansas as local hunters rather than traveling the country so that Joey could at least have a steady education. When he was finished telling the Seeker what he knew, he asked idly in English, "Dad isn't gonna make it, is he?"

"The doctors don't think so, but don't lose faith, little kit." The man told him as he patted his shoulder in English as well, "Your mother's clan matriarch will soon arrive. You can speak to her on this matter."

All the boy could do was nod as he sat there feeling completely helpless and useless. The agent then left silently and shut the door gently as to not disturb the kit. If Joey had been home he either could've helped their parents survive the attack or… died with them, but he knows they wouldn't have wanted him to die like that. Still, all of this and with it happening right on his 15th birthday is a bitter pill to swallow.

In all honesty, Joey didn't want to live with the Keeper clan. The times that he went with his mother he was suddenly the attention to all the other females that apparently were bickering over which one was going to be the carrier of future kits since he looked strong. It annoyed him to no end, especially since most males in Keeper of the Moon clans aren't considered quite equal unless they're good for breeding. And that was just last year.

Besides, Joey discovered recently that he prefers guys over girls, but he never got to tell his parents that before… this.

It was an hour later that Aja, the matriarch, and Joey's grandmother, came in with a large blue crystal. The crystal is perfectly cut like a diamond but larger and had a glow to it that made Joey have a slight migraine. For now it's a full ache compared to what he feels in his heart at seeing his father slowly dying.

"Hello, young one," Aja greeted with a kind smile despite the tears in her eyes. "I'm truly sorry that we couldn't have prevented this incident. I assure you, once we find out who did this we'll inform you so you can at least have justice."

His brows knitted in confusion but he didn't think on it for long. Instead he turned back to his father and the crystal, "Is it the same crystal mom's soul is in?"

Aja sat down beside him in a separate chair and grunted before answering him. Her age is catching up with her, "It is. When your parents first married, he asked that his soul be in the same place as your mother's when they pass. I assure you, Jojun'tan, that it will be after, and if, he passes that his soul will be in the crystal."

"His injuries are too great," Joey choked for a moment when he finally realized how faint the beeps are on the machine. "I didn't get to say goodbye… to either of them." After that he buried his face in his hands and silently sobbed, shoulders shaking. He didn't allow himself to cry for many hours, but there was something about releasing it all that made him feel slightly better, but he knows he'll never be fully recovered from this.

Aja sat in silence until he showed that he was done crying for now. She then explained that once the funeral for his parents was finished, he needed to decide of he wanted to stay with the clan or let the system find a home for him. The Keepers would let him be on his own if he wanted to, but he didn't fancy being fawned over by the girls again like last year, and he was sure that many of them would hit their first heat soon.

While the human foster care system is honestly no better, there is a phone number that his dad gave him to call in case anything happened. It was for a family friend of his and from what the man told him, this friend is a hunter as well but knows nothing about the Miqo'te. Joey hopes that the man will take him in after he explains what has happened.


	3. Ch. 2: Conversations With a Side of Headaches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason why the format is slightly different in this is because I'm actually writing it out in Google Docs first just to have a save in case I leave this story for over a year and track where I last left off easier.

The overcast clouds in the sky fit the mood that Sam felt himself in as he sat on the couch. He and Dean had just finished a hunt with another wendigo, but he decided to read in the motel room while Dean was likely… being Dean in a bar. Sometimes it frustrated him although he knows that it's just his brother's unhealthy habit of coping after losing their father.

He lost his mother, girlfriend and now his father. Why does he feel like that everything is against him?

An old phone began to ring next to him and he tensed up. He knows that this phone used to belong to his father and the man mostly only knew hunters so it's likely another case. Feeling as if he needs the distraction, he picked up the phone and answered it, "Hello?"

The voice on the other line sounded young, too young for it to be anyone that knew his father, and scared,  _ "Hi, am I speaking with John Winchester?" _

"John is…" he rubbed a hand over his face. "John is dead. My name is Sam Winchester. Who is this?"

_ "Dammit." _ Then the voice, a teenage boy Sam noted, spoke with a slight nervousness. " _ My name is Jojun'tan Campbell. I was told to call him first if anything happened to my family." _

Sam's brows shot up in surprise. He and Dean had always been told that the Campbell side of the family is all dead by their dad, but he still asked, "As in related to Mary Campbell?"

_ "I thought she married John," _ Jojun'tan said with confusion very evident in his voice.  _ "At least that's what my dad said anyways. But yeah, as in related to her. She would've been my aunt." _

"No, no, you're right. She married my father, John. Why are you calling for him? Are you in trouble?"

There was a moment where Sam could hear voices in the background, and then Jojun'tan yelling at whoever it is to shut up before he answered.  _ "Yes and no. See, a few days ago I came home from a Spring Break party and I find both of my parents… beaten to death. My mom must've died on scene, but it took my dad a day before he died." _

When there was another silence, Sam asked, "So I assume that you're aware of monsters?"

_ "Yeah," _ the answer came easily.  _ "I was hunting since I was 9 years old, but the help I need isn't what you think. I already took care of what killed them, but because of me being a minor and no parents, I'll likely go to foster care if I don't decide to stay with my grandmother on my mom's side of the family." _

"Why don't you want to stay with her?"

_ "Because she's senile, wants me to sleep with a friend of that side of the family, and scares the ever living shit out of me." _

Some of the information was both a slap in the face and sympathy. A slap because he felt that he was just lied to by John, but it could be that John just doesn't know however… how would this kid know to call John if the man didn't know? He would have to ask in person if Jojun'tan knows anything. First though, they need to meet this cousin. He isn't sure how Dean will handle meeting him but they have to do something for this kid.

"Jojun'tan… that's a bit of a mouthful." The kid told him to just call him Joey and continued, "Me and my brother will come by and see if we can help in any way. Just in case though, you might need to call Bobby Singer. Do you have his number?"

_ "Uncle Bobby? Yeah, I got his number. Should I call him when we're done?" _

"Wouldn't hurt." Sam then got a notebook and pen out, "Where do you live?"

Joey gave Sam his address and they said their goodbyes. The kid assured Sam that he would call Bobby to at least verify that he's a Campbell related to them. It still boggles his mind that they might have a cousin that they haven't met before, and from the sound of it, the kid is rather young. He's excited but he isn't sure how Dean would react. 

Unlike himself, Dean had always believed everything their father has said. Maybe it's best to wait until Bobby gives them a call to tell Dean about their cousin. He just hopes that the kid will be okay until he and Dean can get there.

It wasn't until a few hours later that aforementioned brother decided to return to the motel room, reeking of alcohol. Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head at his brother's stumbling toward the bathroom. His tolerance to the stuff is amazing but worrisome at the same time. While Dean began to wash up in the bathroom, Sam's own phone actually began to ring. The caller ID showed that it's Bobby so he answered quickly.

"Hi, Bobby."

_ "Hey, Sam." _ Bobby's voice is rough, likely from being woken up, but the tone was worried.  _ "I heard ya had a talk with your cousin Joey." _

"Yeah," Sam answered and then questioned him. "Why weren't we ever told about him?"

A loud sigh was heard over the line before the older hunter explained,  _ "Whenever John found Mary's brother, he tried to get the man to help him search for her killer, but Josiah refused. From what I heard from both of them, it got very heated but the reason he refused was because Joey was just a week old." _

Sam's brows knitted at that. While he got why their uncle refused to help, he didn't get why his mom's own brother wouldn't want revenge. "If Joey wasn't born, do you think he would've helped dad?"

_ "In all honesty, I believe so if John wasn't involved." _ Bobby told him,  _ "Josiah himself wasn't really close with your grandparents, but he still loved his sister even though he hated John. Those two never got along before so I imagine that maybe a portion of Josiah blamed John for Mary's death and maybe didn't want to help him, but I don't really know and doubt it… I can't imagine how Joey feels right now after finding his parents in such a state though _ ."

Dean came out of the shower and was getting ready for bed as Bobby spoke to Sam. He at first thought that it was a case discussion until Sam said, "So is their mutual dislike the reason why we weren't told about him?"

_ "Likely, but given that Joey called you, Josiah must've told him about John and maybe the two of you, at least. I suggest that you and your brother get him before they decide to put him in foster care though, Joey is definitely the type to run away if it's needed and is a born hunter." _

"Will do, Bobby." Sam handed his curious brother his notepad and pointed at it. "He gave me his address, and I'll tell Dean all of this."

The older hunter did a scoff/chuckle in the phone,  _ "Good luck. Let me know how it goes and if you need my help with anything." _

Sam hung up the phone and explained to his brother that they have a cousin from their mother's side of the family. The information caused Dean to keep his jaw from dropping because he didn't know about a family of Campbells that were still alive. He wonders why John never mentioned Josiah before, but if they really disliked each other then maybe, just maybe he understands if they couldn't put differences aside.

Still, the man is now dead. Not long after their dad died so he doesn't think that this is coincidence. He isn't really thrilled to meet this cousin either, if he was being honest. The last thing they needed was to babysit, but he doesn't realize just how experienced his cousin is at fighting, or how much stronger he is than a human.

Still, Dean is secretly excited to meet a family member.


	4. Ch. 3: Moving Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope all y'all have a merry Christmas, happy Holidays, and happy New Year's! Be safe, guys 🎄 💜
> 
> Side note, when it comes to the Keepers of the Moon, like Joey, a big clan is really a couple of families of different bloodlines that are usually just the women and their kits (kids) while males tend to wander unless they're needed.
> 
> (Edit: Forgot that I have Dean allergic to him due to being partially feline, but I fixed it! My bad 😅 )

Being back inside the house he used to live in now felt sickening with how Joey found his parents inside. It was difficult to not see the blood splattered all over the walls or the stains in the wood where carpet once was. Joey held the rising bile down as he walked toward his old room.

The local police were doing their own investigation into the murders, but the Miqo'te task force is doing the brunt of the work and gathered evidence. It's to make sure what exactly it was that killed them without accidentally getting innocents in the way. If it's a monster, then the clan that the Miqo'te in the family belongs to will hold a Grand Hunt as a way of justice, but the killing blow is usually done by the surviving member of the immediate family.

The clan thinks that it was a monster that did this, however, Joey knows that it wasn't a monster. It was faint when he arrived, but he smelled the scent of another Miqo'te inside. He wasn't familiar with it, and he knows his mom wasn't pregnant so it had to have been an intruder. He brought this belief to the captain of the task force, but they told him that he was imagining things, so that automatically put them on his Shit List. When he brought this information to his grandmother, she assured him that she would look into it herself. 

One thing he knows about his grandma is that she doesn't lie.

As much as he wants to do this himself, he just doesn't have the backup or resources to do so. And he's too emotional to keep himself composed for such an investigation too. It was with a heavy heart that he decided to let it go for now and pack the essentials he would need for his new home. 

He would like to stay with his cousins, but given how surprised Sam sounded with him calling, he had the feeling that they maybe didn't know about him. And that feeling was confirmed when he suddenly had one of his visions.

Occasionally he will have random visions of the past, seeing the events through the eyes as someone else. When it first happened at home, he was scared and thought that he was sick until it kept happening at other random times. When he finally told his parents about them, his mom explained that it's a rare gift that they called the Echo. Along with seeing past events, it brings a heightened sense of awareness and able to understand all languages as if they were being spoken in either his native tongue or English.

Another secret that he can't tell his cousins about. It's bad enough he has to keep his looks a secret as well, but he'd rather endure that instead of being a kit maker.

After packing some clothes, his acoustic guitar and other small things, he made his way to the shed in the backyard. His mom had always said that something is waiting for him under the floor when the time is right. For now he doesn't feel that he's ready for it, but he knows that he will be back home to retrieve what's under the concrete. He hopes that it won't come to that at all though. Wishful thinking that will be broken, but not today. Today, he has to stay with his grandma temporarily until his cousins arrive.

From what Bobby told him, it would be at least a few days before they get to Mountain Home since they're quite a ways away. It will be tense in that time though for him to avoid the neighboring clans next to his grandmother.

While Aja is considered the grand elder, the entire clan itself is 3 to maybe 4 families of different bloodlines, and it's one of those other bloodlines that his grandmother wants him to mate with a female for a kit when he's old enough. If the clan was in danger of being wiped out, he'd maybe consider it for the sake of their species, but as it stands they can do without him. If they want kits that badly then they can find a human to mate with or go to another clan.

For now though, he just has to wait and see what will happen when his cousins arrive.

* * *

The place is a bit more… mountainous than Sam was expecting. He knows that he isn't here for a case exactly, but he still couldn't help but feel on edge. It felt as though he was being watched. He knows Dean feels the same way.

The address Joey gave him was to a series of cabins that are kind of out of the way of the main town. Before they arrived at the cabins, they spoke with the police about the murders and were told that it was not only one of the most brutal cases they had seen, but also one that didn't make sense. However, the case was taken over by a branch that wasn't the FBI. For now they couldn't talk to them so they went to the address.

As they walked toward one of the cabins, the brothers noticed that the people outside were eyeing them. It wasn't many, just 3 or 4 people standing out so Sam approached a nearby young woman and smiled, "Um… hi, I'm Sam, that's my brother Dean. We were wondering if Joey Campbell is living here?"

The woman lit up at the name and smiled at him, "Oh! Jojun'tan's cousins! Yes, he lives here but he isn't here at the moment."

Dean then came up and sported his ever flirtatious smile and said, "Do you have any idea where he might be, sweetheart?" But something began to happen to him. Suddenly his eyes began to water up badly and his nose became irritated to where he actually had to look away from her and apologize before having to sneeze and take a step back, "Sorry, this usually happens with cats."

The woman tensed up a bit and shifted a little awkwardly before answering Dean, "Sorry, I didn't think anyone would have an allergy. I'll get cleaned up, but Joey's likely at the tombstones we set up for his parents," the woman's demeanor completely changed. She was greatly saddened. "I can't imagine how he feels finding them on his birthday like that. The tombstones are at the end of this forest path and near an overlook of the range." Sam thanked her and Dean tried getting her number but was shot down quickly due to the excuse of getting the cat hair off of her clothes. The rejection of a one night stand made Sam laugh at his brother.

"That place just feels… off," Dean suddenly said after a sniffle. "This entire town feels that way. Even at the cabins. And that name. Jojun'tan? What is it, a cult?"

"We can ask Joey when we find him." Sam stated, "He didn't tell me that he found his parents dead on his birthday… that's gonna mess him up for years to come." He felt the same way about being watched but it didn't really freak him out. He felt as if whatever might be here is being… cautious rather than it being malicious. It also doesn't help that they don't really know much of what happened to their blood uncle and his wife.

The brothers stopped when they heard a sound that was carried on the wind. Listening closer, they realized that it was similar to a guitar playing a series of notes near flawlessly. Following the sound, they soon found a young man standing near a couple of tombstones that were near a cliff, but they weren't right at an edge. Sam didn't recognize the tune that was playing until the voice began to sing.

"Gonna stand my ground, won't be turned around." This must be Joey singing. He can hold a very melodious tone. "And I'll keep this world from draggin' me down, gonna stand my ground. And I won't back down." When the next chord was played, it was drawn out and then the guitar stopped all together in silence until Joey spoke, "Enjoyed the show?"

There was a slight wetness to his voice that Sam himself felt when Jess had died. He felt a little bad for interrupting a private moment but they needed to talk to him. Dean beat him to the question and hoarsely asked, "You Joey Campbell?"

"I don't recognize your voice so you must be Dean, Sam's older brother. You ok? You don't sound too good." Joey didn't turn around to acknowledge them at all and held his guitar close. "Uncle Bobby said that you guys were coming after all."

First, Dean answered his question but only once he had blown his nose into a tissue he dug out of his pocket, "One of the people we talked to has a cat, and I'm actually allergic."

Sam walked a little closer toward him and the tombstones, "You didn't think we would?"

With the mention of the allergy, Joey told Dean, "Shit, better stay back from me then. I was playing with that cat earlier and didn't wash up, and _t_ _hat_ voice I did hear, and to be frank with ya, no, I didn't think you would actually come. Uncle Bobby said that you guys had no absolute clue about me so… I just thought that you might've thought that I was scamming you. I was about to call Uncle Bobby to ask him if I could stay with him."

As the brothers glanced to one another, Joey put up his guitar in its case. Dean walked up past Joey holding the tissue to his nose and looked at the tombstones, and noticed something about his father. Josiah Campbell was apparently older than his mother by only a couple of years, and his wife was the same age. Whenever he and Sam asked their father if they had relatives on their mother's side they were told that they all died. He knew _of_ Josiah, just never met him. When he looked to Joey, he noticed that the boy looks more similar to his own mother. Blond hair but with hazel eyes, but he does look a bit short for his age.

"Sorry bout your folks, Joey." Dean was genuine in his apology. "What got them?"

This question gave Joey pause and slightly tense up before giving Dean a wide berth. A pause that made Sam walk over and place a comforting hand on his shoulder and say in a soft voice, "You don't have to talk about it now if you don't want to. Let's go and get your stuff."

"I only packed the essentials," Joey said to him once he finally turned to look at him. "Clothes, a few books, and my guitar."

"The guitar ain't essential." Dean pointed out only for the boy to give him a deadly glare that was clearly a threat if he tells Joey to leave it. He wasn't sure what it was about that glare, but he felt that Joey would do harm. Soon though, Joey did look away and back to the tombstones.

"What do you know about us and John?" Sam asked and pointed out to him. "We didn't know anything about you."

"I only know what Dad has told me," the boy sighed, but there was a far away look to his eyes, as if he wasn't really there. "Dad told me that John wasn't introduced into hunting at first, and that they hated one another from day one that they met. About you two, Dad told me that Dean is a ladies man while you were the books type, Sam but he knew you guys would turn out okay. Also, sorry again about the cat dander, I didn't know you were allergic." After saying that, Joey's hand came up and rubbed his squinted eyes as if keeping a headache at bay and shook his head.

Thinking that he was fighting tears, Sam told him in the most comforting tone he could muster, "C'mon. Let's go get the rest of your things and we'll go out to lunch. Sound good?"

Joey nodded and shyly looked toward his feet. "Yeah… I promise it isn't much. It… it hurts too much to go back to the house. I'll even change into different clothes."

The brothers led their cousin back toward the Impala where Dean smiled and felt pride swell when Joey complimented about how good Baby looks. After carefully placing his guitar case in the trunk, Joey went inside his grandmother's cabin with Sam to get the rest of his bags. Dean stayed by the car and looked around. One thing he noticed is that there are mainly women here with kids or teenagers, but he chalked it up to just that these women aren't the marrying types. There were a few guys around but they seemed more comfortable playing with the youngest kids. Although none of them spared him a glance. Their focus was on Joey walking out with two medium duffles with Sam carrying one of them.

After bidding his grandmother goodbye and waves shared with the other women, Joey was now inside the back seat of the Impala and watching the trees go by as he left toward the more populated town. If all goes well then he won't have to stay with his clan.

Although... Dean being allergic to cats will be difficult, but thank goodness his grandma gave him another ring that was enchanted for specifically to being around people allergic to them. He'll definitely need to adjust more than a few things for future reference though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure about the pairings I wanna do, but they'll probably end up being the common ships with the brothers.


	5. Ch. 4: First Outing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S2:EP4 Children Shouldn't Play With Dead Things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while. I've been dealing with... issues, so I wasn't feeling up to posting.
> 
> Hopefully I can get into the swing of it again.
> 
> For any chapters being based off of episodes, I will say in the summary which one it is. Made up chapters will not have it, but do let me know if you like the retelling of the episode!

Readjusting to his new life with his cousins is a slightly difficult feat since they had recently lost their father, Joey learned. Back in Mountain Home it had taken Sam and Dean a bit of a fight over legal guardianship of him, but the authorities had to concede when Aja told them that it was Joey's choice. He was happy to have her support despite not wanting to stay with her and the community clan. 

In all honesty he thought that she would hate him, but she assured him that it wasn't and will never be an issue as long as he occasionally writes or sends an email to her. It does surprise him how in tune with technology his grandmother is though. He made that promise and plans on keeping it.

Whenever he spoke to Bobby again he was nervous. Of course, Bobby doesn't know the family secret either but mainly because of his status of hunter. Sometimes letting hunters in on the secret of the Miqo'te have led to most hunters killing them because they think them to be monsters, not a subspecies of human. He himself has only heard of 2 incidents of this happening. Despite this, it gives Joey pause to tell anyone else about his nature.

Also there are now changes in how he receives education. They wanted him to attend school and avoid hunting for a while longer, however because of his experience the brothers reluctantly allowed him to accompany him as long as he keeps up with books Sam will eventually buy. Besides, he's their cousin. They want to know him a little better and about how his parents were before they died.

For now Joey and the Winchesters are on their way to Greenville, Illinois to visit their mom's grave, and Joey regrets going along because of Dean being an emotionally constipated man-child.

"Going to visit mom's grave?" Joey's eyes peeked up from the book he was reading. "She doesn't even have a grave. There was no body left after the fire."

While Dean slept in the motel back in Mountain Home, Sam told him about how their parents death, and the demon responsible for the deaths. Joey felt that there was something else, but it wasn't being shared, which is fine by him. Everyone has a few skeletons in the closet. Also he doesn't want to give them an excuse to kick his ass to the curve.

Sam responded to his brother, "She has a headstone."

"Yeah, put up by our uncle." That bit had Joey's full attention since it was his dad. "A man that we never even met and was told was dead afterwards. Sorry, Joey. So you wanna go pay your respects to a slab of granite put up by a stranger? C'mon."

Joey made sure to make his displeasure known by slamming his book shut. His tone held annoyance in it, "You do realize that, that isn't even the point, right?"

"Why don't you mind your own business?" Dean growled back. "You don't know anything about this!"

Sam shook his head at his brother. This wasn't how he wanted him to talk to Joey for the first time. "Dean…"

"I know your mom died to a demon," Joey stated, looking Dean in his eyes in the rearview mirror. "I know that your dad was introduced to hunting after that and has spent his entire hunting career searching for said demon." Then Joey slightly lifted his chin in a dare for Dean to fight him on what he has seen through his visions. "How am I doing so far?"

They had traveled for at least two days since Sam made the request to visit their mom's grave and Dean hadn't talked to him at all then. He gets that they just went through a loss, but so did he. He would love to talk to Dean to at least get his mind off of what he had saw. He wants to know his cousins better.

"The point is," Sam interrupted before this standoff would escalate. "It's not about a body or a-a casket. It's about their memory, ok?"

"Oh, so we're counting his family now, huh?" Dean scoffed and shook his head.

Sam sighed while Joey just sat back, obviously very hurt by what Dean said. This wasn't going well at all for them. If they're going to know their cousin better, Dean needs to stop being such a dick.

"Yes, I am." He stated strongly. "You might not like it but he is blood. He's mom's blood too. Besides, no one asked you to come."

Joey can hear the change of pace in Dean's heart, which told him that the man is getting more and more irritated. He's starting to think that being a prized stud in the clan might be better than traveling with them. He'll have to just wait it out and see. Joey's going to give it a few days to see if things get better. If not… then he'll just strike it out on his own.

"Why don't we swing by the Roadhouse instead?" Dean questioned, sparing a glance to Joey, who is just staring out of the window now. "I mean, we haven't heard anything on the demon lately. We should be hunting that son of a bitch down."

The cursing made Sam glare at Dean a moment before also looking back to Joey. He looked so forlorn compared to the curious boy he was when they first arrived at his home. Go them on making a good impression on the road… 

Sam turned back to his brother and told him. "That's a good idea, you should. Just drop me and Joey off, we'll hitch a ride and meet you there tomorrow."

If Joey's true self could be seen, they would see that his tail flicked in interest at that, but he is careful to not make a noise with it. It's only invisible, not incorporeal. That also goes for the rest of his body. Everything can still be felt, and that is something he'll have to be careful of. Even more so since Dean has proven to be allergic to him.

Dean made a slight sound that only Joey could hear and describe as a grunt, which is weird. "Stuck with those people makin' awkward small talk til you two show up? No thanks."

Joey just stayed silent for the rest of the ride to the graveyard. These places always scare him because of the horror movies he had seen when he was younger, but being with his cousins made him feel a little better.

He gave Sam some space at the grave and kept Dean at a slight distance. He's still feeling hurt by what he had said earlier. He would've stayed at that distance from Dean, however a scent he wasn't familiar with hit his nose and it's nearby. Joey looked around until he found the source. A dead tree.

He walked up to it and examined it. Seeing a dead tree in a graveyard isn't so unusual but there was something… eerie about this tree. Things got a lot creepier when he looked and saw that the grass around one of the graves was also dead but in a perfect circle. Joey's eyes narrowed until they found Dean again. This time he actually went up to the man and pointed out the dead tree and grass.

To his surprise, Dean took a look around himself. He was glad that he isn't the only one thinking that there's something up.

"Good eye, kiddo." Dean said when he got up from looking at a dead bouquet of flowers left. "I'll go question the groundskeeper, see if you can find anything else without spooking Sammy." That got a surprised snort from Joey but he nodded anyways. 

He did look around but the ground wasn't telling him much of a story, and it seems his Echo ability wants him to solve this case by himself. The Echo doesn't always show him the visions, but that's fine. He'd rather solve this case like he would when his parents were still alive anyways.

Whenever Sam got up and began to walk back toward the car, Joey joined his side and so did Dean. An older man was walking away so Joey assumed that the man is the groundskeeper, or maybe someone who knows the groundskeeper. 

As soon as Dean made the mention of unholy ground, Joey's blood ran as cold as ice. That was something that he didn't know much about, but it made sense. The victim's body somehow made this unholy ground, causing the plant life to die around it. He felt the need to interrupt when Sam began to argue with Dean about it.

"This doesn't happen on a whim, Sam." Joey then gestured to the ground around them, "For her grave to be desolate in comparison to the rest of the place, and in a perfect circle… something is either wrong, or maybe something just weird. An investigation into it isn't gonna hurt us."

The look on Dean's face told his surprise, making Joey roll his eyes while Sam sighed heavily, "Fine." His frown got a little deeper when Dean high-fived Joey in a victory, but if this was going to get them calmed down a little, then he'll play along.

* * *

Sam and Dean had gone to speak with the girl's father while they left him in the motel room. It's supposed to be a school day and the last thing Joey wanted was to bring unwanted attention as to why a 15 year old was skipping school. However he wasn't going to stay with his thumbs up his ass, nope. Joey decided that it would be a good time to search the girl's residence.

Daytime break-ins are never his thing, but he knew that Sam wanted this to be done and over with, so he was going to do what needed to be done. 

Using the tricks that his father taught him, Joey managed to pick the lock and get in Angela's place but he could hear muffled crying of someone else in the house. He tiptoed with the natural stealth that all Miqo'te are born with and explored until something caught his eye. A diary. Normally he would avoid looking into private things like that, but this is a case and all diaries hold the deepest secrets of any person.

Once the item is safely tucked under his arm on the inside of his jacket, Joey began to tiptoe back to the door only for it to be opened before he could hide. It was Dean who snuck in, and he became shocked at seeing his cousin right in front of him. His eyes widened and he was about to say something, but Joey's ears twitched in the direction that the sobbing was coming from.

Whoever it was, they're coming out and with Joey being the ever panic cat, he quickly rushed to get behind Dean enough to hide his body. It only took Dean a second to realize what was going on but it was still too little too late when a young woman, sobbing her eyes out, suddenly looked right at him in alarm. 

He tried to talk to her but she suddenly rushed back into her room, threatening to call the cops. Dean went up to the door and told her that he was just there to get Angela's things. Whenever he turned around to face Joey, he gestured for him to get out of there, which he didn't need to be told twice about. The boy power walked to the Impala and sat in the seat as Dean spoke to the girl inside.

While Dean spoke to her, Joey had decided to read through the journal. One thing he learned about many girls is that secrets are usually shared by their friends, or kept in their diary. Maybe it's wrong to read it, but with something amiss, they have no other choice.

"The fuck were you doin' in there, Joey?" Dean suddenly appeared in the driver's seat and shut the door. He clearly wasn't happy, but Joey couldn't care less in the moment.

The sass showed when Joey rolled his eyes and waggled the book in the air for Dean to see, "Getting leads, dick. What about you?"

"You're a piece of work, y'know?" He said after starting the car to get back to the motel room.

"No, I don't." Joey retorted in a deadpan voice and went back to reading. "And neither do you since all you've done was avoid me like the plague, which is weird given what Sam told me about you and girls."

A scoff left his cousin's lips, "And what exactly do you expect me to do? Hold your hand and sing kumbaya while Sammy plays your guitar?"

At that, Joey set the diary on the dashboard and fully turned his head to face Dean, "Firstly, no one _ever_ touches my guitar unless I allow it. Secondly, you're a fucking moron." Dean was about to retort until Joey cut him off with a glare. "I don't expect anything except for being yourself, but I know it's difficult right now because of your dad being recently deceased. I'm a piece of work now because I'm going through the same shit as you. The only difference here is that your dad was killed by a demon while my parents were killed by…"

Having remembered the lie he told Sam, he shut his mouth and shook his head before leaning back and grabbing the diary. He knows his cousin felt a shift in the mood but is also angry at John being brought up.

In spite of his anger, Dean asked, "Your parents were killed by… what exactly?" His brother had told him what Joey said but something about it didn't make sense. There were pieces, important pieces, that were missing, but in the end… Joey was right. Neither of them were being quite themselves.

"Don't worry about it." Joey repeated what he had told Sam. "All that matters is that it's been taken care of."

The rest of the ride had been quiet after that. Although inside the motel room is a different story. Sam was inside waiting for them and gave them a raised brow when they came inside. His brother's eyes were drawn to something on top of the tv that made him snort.

Joey was about to look but Sam cleared his throat very deliberately and finally asked, "Where have you two been?"

"Working on this imaginary case that you seem to think that we're chasing." Dean mumbled while Joey went to grab a drink out of the fridge. He frowned at seeing only beer.

"Did you find any leads?" Sam asked as he observed his cousin. When Joey turned around, Sam gently waved a can of Dr. Pepper at him, to which Joey smiled and took it from him. He muttered a thanks at Sam.

Dean himself opened a beer and explained. "Well aside from the ex-boyfriend offing himself, he claimed that he was seeing her everywhere. And not just visions either." Then Dean nodded in Joey's direction, "Anything in that magic book?"

"Nothing really out of the ordinary," Joey shrugged and got the diary out. Sam guffawed at him with wide eyes prompting the teen to look at him. "What?"

"You took her diary?" He held a firm tone to which made Joey cross his arms and raise a brow.

"Yeah. Sam, we need all the leads we can get and her diary will give us a clue if anything was off. The police would've done the same thing if she was murdered instead." Then he turned to Dean. "There wasn't really much, but she does mention her best friend a lot. A guy named Niel, works as the dad's TA, I think."

Dean clapped his hands and looked to his brother. "There's also the fact that the ex is now dead, and apparently he was seeing her everywhere he went. If anyone can connect the dots of what happened between those two, it's the best friend. We'll talk to him and-"

"Mind if I sit this questioning out?" Joey explained when Dean gave him a curious look, brows knitted in confusion since his cousin had been all for this investigation. Joey's voice now held a sheepish tone to it, "I went by the campus earlier and the guy kept asking me questions so I… may have thrown a book in his face before I booked it."

That made them look away, but as Dean held back laughs, Sam just shook his head looking toward the ceiling. Whenever Joey did this, they had no clue, but maybe during when they spoke to Angela's father. But that's neither here nor there now.

"Sure, kiddo." Dean said after putting his beer back in the fridge. "You need a break anyways. A break that isn't breaking in."

Joey huffed and narrowed his eyes. "Not my fault you decided too late to search the place." The back and forth made Sam look between them and their cousin sighed. "Ask Dean about it. I'm gonna take an overdue shower."

By the time that his cousins left, Joey had already started the hot water and locked the bathroom door. On the back of his pants, there's a button that he must undo so the garment so it won't snag any fur or the tail rings. He's thankful that he was born into this era of convenience when it comes to Miqo'te fashion.

Taking off his two tail rings, he looked at himself in the mirror with a haunted expression. He looks so much like his mother except for his violet hair. The violet came from his grandmother, from what he was told. The only thing resembling his father was his eyes, which actually somewhat hurts him. His human disguise has the blond hair that his dad sported, but that's only the magic working on him.

It's odd for him to be in his disguise for so long, but it isn't as bad as when he used to be in the football team in his school. He had to be extra careful to not break his tail back then. That definitely wouldn't be good and hurt like hell.

The hot water cascading over his body felt like a release of the building tension and stress in his tense muscles. He's been on edge ever since Dean asked about that slight slip-up earlier. From this point on, at least until the murderer is found, he is going to be more careful. Building inner walls is rather his specialty when he doesn't want to be known.

Whenever he was done and dried off, a sudden thought came to his mind about their case. Vengeful spirits tie themselves to something of value, and with the death of her ex-boyfriend she would move on, but… him seeing her everywhere? That wasn't anything close to a spirit. There's something not right about this and there's only one other source left.

Angela's grave.

Joey let out a dejected sigh after getting his tail rings back on after he dressed. "And I just took a damn shower too… and where the fuck am I gonna find a car and shovel?"

* * *

It took some doing, but he 'borrowed' a shovel and car from someone's yard to get back to the graveyard. Seeing the expanse of land again left a slight pit in his stomach, but only because he was by himself with a pistol. He knows extensive hand to hand, but he'd rather not use it in case there were any… viewers nearby. The grass around her grave is still very dead with no sign of ever growing back.

"Okay, let's see if the dead do talk." He muttered as he set to work in digging.

After an hour or so, his phone began to ring just as his shovel hit the wood of the casket. In spite of his strength, he was panting when he answered it, "Yeah?"

" _It's Sam_ ," the younger brother said. " _Just wanted to let you know that we're on our way to where Angela is buried to see if there's any other clues_."

Well fuck a duck, Joey thought as he rolled his eyes. Just to be a little shit, he asked Sam. "And leaving me at the motel? Jeez, thanks a lot."

" _It's not that_ !" Sam tried to amend. " _Dean and I just thought that you could use a rest_."

"Oh, and suddenly you're all for this, huh?" Joey countered with a bitter laugh. He felt that they're already trying to cut him out. "Y'know what, forget and go fuck a duck."

He hung up before Sam could respond and fully uncovered the casket. If they wanted to do this on their own then they can open the damn thing themselves when they get here. Joey doesn't know why he felt so hurt about being left out already, but he knows it's something to do with his parents death. 

Josiah didn't want him to stay with the clan, he specifically gave instruction to call John if anything happened. Hell, even his mom didn't want him to stay with the bulk of the clan, but… Sam and Dean are making him feel as if he was only there to be entertainment of some sort. Yes, they recently lost their father too, however that doesn't mean that they can just cut him out of a hunt. Especially since Sam didn't want anything to do with it in the first fucking place!

As he caught his breath from digging, and calming himself down from his anger, the low rumble of the Impala could be heard. Judging by the sound, Joey guessed that they were maybe 10 minutes out. All Miqo'te ears are quite powerful in their capabilities. Joey stretched out and sat on the edge of the hole he had dug.

That time seemed to pass in a blur though because the next thing he heard was Dean shouting something. Likely cussing because of Joey being there, but then he just looked over at them with a shit eating grin, "Oh, did I mention that I was already here?"

"How did… ?" Sam began to question, but was interrupted by Dean. Again.

"Why the hell are you out here?" He was angry again and by now Joey is used to it and was giving him just a dead stare. "You're supposed to let us know what the fuck you're doing!"

Joey scoffed again and countered, "And you've been telling me what you were doing? If I recall right, you have not only ignored my calls today, but also have berated me for the clues I gathered. How about you practice what you preach?" All of a sudden, Joey tossed the shovel he had to where Dean could catch it. "You're welcome by the way. Now all you gotta do is put your big boy pants on and open the casket."

There was a lot of mumbling from Dean but he didn't argue so Joey brushed past him and Sam. He just needed space from them again or else he'd maybe do something that he would have regretted. Being around new hunters meant that no one respects the other because they all have their own way of doing things, but he felt that there was some even ground happening at first. He and Dean were working on the case and the only hiccup was at Angela's place while Sam just sat there thinking they were crazy. Now all of a sudden he thinks there's something wrong and they both try to shove him out of the way? Fuck them.

Suddenly a hand on his shoulder distracted him from his thoughts. It was Sam who gave him an apologetic smile, "Go wait in the Impala. Someone else will find the car you took."

Oh, how he wanted to argue, however the stern look he received today showed that now wasn't a good time to argue. Which is bullshit since that's all that they had done so far. Well… that isn't quite true with Sam, but still, all of this is just as frustrating to him as it is to them. With a huff he strode over to the Impala instead and sat in the backseat. He's angry, but he knows better than to take it out on the car.

With him being in the car it became difficult to hear what they were saying clearly. He _did_ hear something about symbols though, so maybe Angela was brought back through necromancy. Does that mean that there's a witch, or just someone missing her so much to bring her back?

Soon enough Sam and Dean returned to the car, and the older Winchester actually told him. "Okay, so she isn't a vengeful spirit. Greek runes were on the underside of the casket."

"Who knows Greek then?" Joey asked, doing his best to not make eye contact.

Joey knew that it was likely the father that may have brought her back, but something didn't sit right with the look in Dean's eyes. Sam directed him to wait for them in the car and while he didn't like it, he was grateful. Even with his strength, digging up a grave is hard work. He nearly broke the handle to the shovel with how he dug up the dirt.

One thing is for sure about this case. It's hitting too close to home for all three of them. The exception is that Joey isn't taking his loss out on anyone or anything, or at least he thinks so. It was actually hard to tell in this case, but he hopes that he didn't do that. It wasn't a creature monster that killed his parents though, and maybe that's why he is having a harder time dealing with their death on a personal level. There's just… so much going on that it feels as if he doesn't have time to think straight, and it is becoming almost a burden to make sure his secrets stay under wraps.

A loud thud got his attention and he looked up just in time to see Sam and Dean walking down the sidewalk toward him. Dean seemed as if he was going to kill something and Sam was tugging his shoulder, likely talking loudly. Needless to say that Joey decided to stay in the Impala still so he could avoid the wrath of his tall cousins.

They talked for a while, and when they got in the car proper, it was a quiet ride back. It was a silence that he was scared of breaking until they would talk about the case again. The tension was almost as thick as soup, and it was that thought that made his stomach growl loudly, making him hide his face when Dean glanced at him in the rearview mirror.

Oh, he forgot that he hadn't really eaten today.

"Have you eaten today, Joey?" Dean asked with a raised brow. As far as the older Winchester knew, the kid only had breakfast and it's well into the afternoon now.

At the mention of his name, Joey flinched but he answered while avoiding eye contact again. "No…"

"We'll grab lunch," Dean said. "I think we all could use a cooldown right now. I'll buy."

Joey's invisible tail flicked in amusement as he retorted, staring right into the mirror "You sure you want to? What ever will you use to buy the next girl a drink with after your money is spent?"

A shocked laugh escaped Sam at that while Dean fully looked in the mirror with a slight playfulness to his eyes, "Oh, I don't need money to buy drinks for the girls. I'm the best around."

"Dude, that's gross." Sam groaned.

Joey made a face that caused Dean to laugh, "Wow, you're a Sammy clone."

"No I'm not." Joey countered. "I'm just not interested in sex like you are. Besides, it isn't my health on the line."

* * *

It turns out that Angela is likely indeed a zombie, but it doesn't quite fit the ravenous hunger bit that Joey was used to hearing. From what Sam had discovered so far, there's too much lore on them and because of that it was difficult to determine the best way to deal with her.

For all things good and great, Joey prays to the universe that the solution isn't feeding the heart to wild dogs. It isn't because he's afraid of dogs, it's just that dogs don't like him because of the feline side of him.

When it comes to things like this, it always seems that silver is just the best bet. Either that or iron.

After eating the last bite of his cheeseburger, Joey then asked. "Is it possible that it wasn't her dad that brought her back?"

It was obvious that Dean was considering his question so Joey retrieved the diary again and recited, "'Niel is always a good shoulder to cry on. He understands what I'm going through with Matt.'"

"That's full of unrequited love." Dean said. "And as you said earlier, he's the father's TA, so he's got access to all the same books."

They then packed a few things and went over to his house, but whenever Joey got out, he had decided to do a check around the outside in case there are any escape spots that Angela could get out from. His cousins went ahead inside to search the place. 

At one side of the house, Joey stopped when he got a whiff of a familiar scent. It's Angela's and he's surprised that she didn't reek of decay like he thought a zombie would. Following it closer to the house, he found her tracks in the flowerbed where plants were just… dead. 

Much like the ones from the cemetery.

His ears adjusted when he heard Sam and Dean talking just on the other side of a large grate in the wall of the house.

"Hey dorks," Joey said to the grate. "Nothing out here but lots of dead plants and a few footprints, but I don't know where she might be going."

"I might." Dean explained once he removed the grate and Joey peeked inside. "She killed Matt cause he was cheating, right? Well, it takes two to… have hardcore sex. The roommate seemed broken up about Matt's death and I mean… really broken up."

And that meant that they had to hurry to another house, in which Joey was getting a bit frustrated with at this point. Having to race against time wasn't something that he had in mind at all. With it also being the house that he broke into earlier also made him shake his head as his tail swished in annoyance.

The next house was too close of a call. Angela had nearly had her way with her roommate but Dean and Joey both shot her enough to scare her off for now. Sam and Joey stayed back to make sure the other girl was okay while Dean dashed off after the walking and angry corpse.

"You're ok," Sam consoled the girl as Joey kept an eye on the other entrances. A very quiet whisper was said to him, "That was a nice shot, by the way."

Joey had landed an easy headshot, which still did nothing to quell the living dead. This was going to be a tough one to put down, and Angela knew it too. They need to get rid of her and fast.

"Thanks, Sam." Joey whispered back when Dean came back in.

Now it's time for them to confront Niel about the situation he made worse.

* * *

The idea of a fake of a fake ritual to reverse what had been done was a great idea. Joey can admit that he wouldn't have come up with this idea, but then again, this was something he never had to worry about if he was out with his parents. Maybe the part of actually getting Angela nailed back into her coffin, but other than that, he has his instincts and heightened senses to assist him.

"This was all I could come up with," Dean said to Sam before they all heard something in the nearby woods.

Given his night vision, Joey can see no problem in the dark, but Angela is doing a good job of hiding. He and Sam walked into the thicket, guns drawn, and wandered opposite ways at a path.

Joey subtly sniffed the air and then quickly turned around whenever there was a sudden branch breaking. Angela stood before him and this time, she held up her hands and tried to plead innocence. If it was someone else, it would've worked, however his Echo revealed that she is nothing more than a shell of what she was. All that remained in her walking corpse was the negative feelings she held.

He fired a shot right between her eyes again. Her head reeled back and she looked him in the eye before he took off back towards the cemetery. He _could_ run faster, but this has to work. It has to. 

Angela fiercely grabbed his shoulder, making him stumble and fall forward. She straddled his back as he tried to get up and gripped his head in an attempt to snap his neck, but another **bang** erupted in the night. This time she stumbled and got off of him. Dean and Sam were firing shots until she fell backwards into the coffin from where she came.

Dean rushed in to handle Angela while Sam helped Joey up and checked him over for any wounds, and just made sure he was overall okay. Usually Joey hates being mother hen'd like this, but he decided to let him do it.

He helped them fill the grave again, which took all night to do. By the end he just felt so bone tired. As most Keepers of the Moon do when the sun rises. Honestly his entire sleep schedule is fucked ever since he had found his parents. The night terrors surely didn't help at all either so he now spends more time awake than having any sleep.

"Y'know, that fake ritual thing," Sam said in admiration as they all walked away from the grave. "That was pretty sharp. Good thing I didn't end up as bait though."

"You were her type," Dean said. "But I think she maybe wanted payback for those headshots you did, Joey." Whenever his cousin didn't respond, he looked back and saw just how tired Joey now looked. "This case sure was a dozy, huh?"

Joey had let out a yawn and stretched. "Yup." The half hearted response earned a chuckle from them, but Joey didn't pay them any mind at all. He didn't even notice that Dean had looked back to his mom's grave. Despite that though, he was still very careful as to not hurt the car or his guitar when he placed the shovel in the trunk.

Once he got himself settled in the backseat for a nap, a warmth fell on his body and startled him to which Dean actually whispered, "It's ok, kiddo. Just giving you something softer to lay on. Lift your head for me."

Dean helped him get comfortable so he could sleep, but he was careful to not purr. Purring now would definitely blow his cover but he did say, "Thanks, Dean. I'm sorry that I've been a butt during this case."

"Hey… don't worry about that," he told the sleepy teen. "I've been an ass right back at ya. Just get some rest, ok?"

All Joey could do was nod sleepily before the exhaustion just hit him like a truck. While he slept through, he didn't know that Dean was carrying a guilt inside him that felt like a ravenous pit until he somewhat spoke to Sam about it. And even though he missed it, the brothers agreed to at least try and get to know him better when they aren't so focused on cases.


	6. Ch. 5: It's My Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was meaning to get this chapter out sooner, but some serious pipe issues have been keeping me away. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :3

The last thing Joey had expected was to pull up to the Road House. From what his cousins had told him, it's a Hunter bar much like a rest stop owned and managed by two women. Ellen and Jo Harville. And apparently a guy that stays here is also doing research on the specific demon Sam and Dean are looking for.

The place has a rustic and old fashioned feel to it like the bars he had seen in the Road House movie with Sam Elliot, but this isn't that place. It's a place full of hunters that tend to kill without a second thought if a sentient creature isn't human. That thought alone has Joey blanching internally. At the same time though, he feels safe as long as Sam and Dean are with him.

The conflict of either staying in the car or going inside the place felt as if it was tugging at his heart. As it does whenever his dual natures collide, however he knew staying in the car is just him being selfish. The only reason Sam and Dean even come here is because of a connection to their father.

As Joey oogled the place, he lost track of what he was originally talking to Sam about until the man brought him back to reality, "So you only helped in tracking the monster when you were nine, but your first kill wasn't until you were 13?"

"Y-yeah." He replied after a few blinks, "Sorry, I zoned out a bit." Sam smiled but said nothing so Joey continued as they all got out of the car. "Nine is more or less a prep for a rite of passage in my mom's family. It also helps us decide if we really want to continue on with the business or not."

"Do any of them actually say no to hunting?" Dean asked in a deliberate way that Joey didn't understand, but he also didn't see the bitch face Sam was giving his brother.

In order to answer his question, Joey actually began to count on his hands and whispered to himself for a moment. After said moment, he answered, "Yeah, and it has happened… 30 times that I was told about."

Joey went towards the trunk and opened it so he could actually get his guitar. So far Dean hasn't allowed him to play it in the motel rooms, and seeing all the wide space outside gives him the idea of at least playing without annoying Dean. Too much, at least for now. He smiled feeling the heaviness of the case.

Neither of his cousins said anything else so he followed them inside. Since it's during the day, there doesn't seem to be many people here on the outside, however it's crowded inside. Seeing this many people with so many different scents hitting his nose made his nervousness into nausea. While some of the other hunters just smelled bad, others still reeked of blood of whatever they killed. That wasn't a nice smell at all.

He was glad that his cousins didn't really go far in finding a seat at the bar so he could relax and compose himself a little better. Joey sat next to Sam, who noticed right away that his cousin was having a little trouble and helped him sit. Dean was too distracted by a young blonde woman behind the counter cleaning glasses, but she spared a short glance towards Joey before looking back at Dean.

"So who's your third wheel, guys?" She asked, and instantly Joey looked up and glared at her.

The question made Dean chortle and choke on air, earning the searing glare himself as Sam answered her, "Jo… this is our cousin, Jojun'tan Campbell."

She smirked despite the angry look. "That's a mouthful. Are you compensating for something with that large name?"

Joey leaned back a little and crossed his arms in a slight dare as he snarked back, "Not as much as your ass is in that layer of skin you call jeans."

All air became dense enough to be an ocean after he said that. Joey could see anger flash in the woman's eyes, but before things could escalate, an older woman came in and saw the standoff between the young man and her daughter. She shook her head and got drinks for them. Even mistaking Joey for being older than he is.

One thing that people often mistake with Joey is his actual age. Yes, he's only 15, however with his Miqo'te nature, he is more well toned in his body than the average 15 year old human. Many male Miqo'te can easily look a little older when they're as young and active as Joey is. The only thing that betrays them is their maturity level and the average height of 5'8. It actually happens with most young Miqo'te males, being mistaken for being older than they are.

The whiskey glass being set down drew his attention away and he corrected the woman, "Ma'am, I can't have this."

"Is it because you're a lightweight?" Jo asked in an insulting way, earning a hard glare from the woman.

With this question, Joey actually didn't show any heat or venom in his expression, but Sam took the drink away and explained, "He's actually only 15 years old…" 

Both women seemed taken aback by this information and Joey is just confused. Sure he's muscled but his voice hadn't cracked yet so he thought that it would be enough, but… guess not. He ignored the looks and decided to glance at Dean, who is glaring at him with such intensity that it made Joey roll his eyes.

"I'm sorry bout that, kid." The woman sent Jo away and held out her hand to shake his. "I'm Ellen Harville."

As soon as his hand touched hers, his vision began to go blurry and a dull ache made itself known. He was going through another one of his visions again… 

In eyes not his own, Joey could see walls that looked like they were part of an old withering house. Black mold could be seen on some of the old wooden beams along the walls as whoever he is seeing through looked around.

The eyes soon saw a man in the same room. A man… no, John Winchester, was walking around the room. It was odd to Joey to see him in another vision and being older than when the man and his own father fought. Since he touched Ellen, Joey guessed that he was seeing out of the eyes of someone close to her.

John shouted something, making the person turn around and saw a sight that Joey never thought he would see. Black smoke. Given the extensive knowledge that most clans have of creatures, he knew that this was a demon. A demon's form changes to smoke for a quick getaway or they're about to possess someone. Knowing his luck, Joey guessed that it was about to possess whoever he was, and much to his dismay, he was right.

The smoke seeped through the person's mouth and nose, and Joey could feel it as if he was being possessed himself. The body began to convulse violently with the burning pain coursing through his veins like magma bursting out of a volcano. This person is fighting the possession hard, but it was in vain.

All the person could do while they were still a person was to beg John for him to shoot them. The last thing Joey saw in this vision was the pure agony on John's face as he pulled the trigger to the gun.

Unlike snapping back to reality, the vision went to a different view. Suddenly he was seeing the inside of a car, but in the rearview mirror, he could see that he was seeing through John's eyes now. The man looked down and began to write in a journal about what had happened with the demon. Inside the journal, Joey learned the name of the person he previously saw in the eyes of. Bill.

Likely Ellen's husband since John wrote about her and her daughter, and how he couldn't bear to explain about what happened. This is where the vision ended.

To everyone around, not a single moment went by even though Joey felt like he was gone for hours at a time. To them he just grabbed her hand and shook it despite his mind trying to clear itself of what he had witnessed.

"I'm Jojun'tan Campbell." His grip was enough, but he still didn't show any trust in the shake. There was a dormant anger coming off of the woman, but with his sensitive nose he can easily detect it despite practiced restraint from her. 

He has an idea of where this anger is actually going to and he doesn't like it one bit.

Still, this isn't the time for him to let on more than he knows, so he relaxed his posture and hid his suspicions. It's easy for him to do that since he has to hide his true feelings and how he looks. It's very frustrating but it's for his safety and that of the other clans.

"If you don't wanna say that mouthful, just call me Joey."

* * *

For the last few hours inside the Roadhouse, everything seemed fine. At least for the people dining, talking and just being human.

Joey however is having a hard time getting used to being around so many people, humans, older than him. He's used to the mingle of Miqo'te and humans in the last school he went to. They were at least his age or a little older and younger. Even back then it was a little difficult for him and the other Miqo'te kits to be around humans due to the centuries old bad blood between their species.

This mingle has him on edge although he is doing a great job at hiding it. He was taught long ago that there are certain things he can and cannot do in public around humans. There were also things he could and couldn't do whenever he was around the bulk of his Miqo'te clan. Remembering these lessons always hurt his head and keep him somewhat uptight like a wind-up toy about to be set off when the twisting ends.

To keep himself grounded in this anxiety, he looks to his own past and remembers the happier times he has had with his parents. Right now he is keeping himself focused on the memory of when his dad first played his own guitar to help him sleep after a nightmare. Joey never had to worry about his tail ring whenever he was home and it always just felt right. 

The nightmare he had was just feeling a very intense pain that seemed to be all too real, and the scream alone made his dad rush into his room and check everything. That night his mom was working late at the diner she used to work in, and they had some crazy hours. When everything was checked and given the all clear, his dad sat on his bed and held him in a tight embrace while gentle fingers stroked over his long back-laying ears. 

Once he was calm enough and refused to go to sleep, his dad smiled and got a guitar he kept in Joey's closet for restless nights. Josiah began to play the song Night Moves by Bob Seger, and it was during that song that made Joey go back to sleep.

"You okay there?" Ellen's voice cut through the pleasant bubble that the memory had created, but it did the trick in helping him relax marginally.

He opened his eyes and took a calming breath, "Yeah. I'm okay. The question really applies to you more than me though."

The woman's brow knitted in confusion at what he had said, but all he's doing is staring at her with a bored looking expression. He tries to keep himself looking neutral so he can get a better read in another's expression. Usually he'd be able to tell by scent, however there are too many patrons inside making it difficult to differentiate each scent.

She switched the subject though, asking another question that Joey guessed was burning in her mind since meeting him. "Sam tells me that you've been hunting for quite a while. Haven't you wanted to do something else? Do you want to do something else that isn't hunting?"

Now his brow raised a little at that. He has been asked that so many times by his own parents before they died, and his answer is the same to Ellen as he had told them, "No. If I wanted to do something else, then I never would've called John's phone the day I found my parents bodies."

For some reason the anger is now visible on Ellen. She didn't seem happy with his answer, but he couldn't care less about what she thought. Her opinions don't matter to him.

"But you're so young," she said in a tone close to a slight beg. "You can do more in the world other than this. This life… it will get you killed like it killed your parents."

If Joey's true self could be seen, his hackles became raised and his tail would look like a dandelion with how the fur on the end floofed up. The audacity on Ellen with how she spoke, as if she  _ knew _ what happened when she actually knew  **_nothing_ ** stirred his ire.

His eyes narrowed dangerously and his voice became deep with anger, "Firstly, don't  _ ever  _ speak to me as if you know me when you have no fucking clue as to who I am. You, Sam, Dean and your daughter may not like it, but this is what I choose and I will just ignore everything you say otherwise." 

With him being angry and not wanting a lecture from a random stranger, he got up from his seat and grabbed his guitar case, but he did look back to Ellen, who is now bewildered with his anger. He said one final thing before storming out, "My parents weren't killed because of this life. They were killed because some human thought that they made easy targets. The next time you want to make any assumptions about me and my family, make sure you  _ know _ what are facts and what isn't made up in your mind!"

Sam and Dean didn't witness any of this since they were speaking to Ash about any possible leads, but when the older brother came out and didn't see his cousin, he turned to Ellen.

"Where did Joey go?"

He raised a brow whenever Ellen actually flinched at his name, but she pointed to the door and explained, "He went outside but it might be best to give him a little space. I pissed him off when I mentioned his parents."

Now he winced at that. Unlike what he had seen with his own father, the death of Joey's parents was brutal from the photos that he and Sam saw. It wasn't like any monster they came across before , and according to the autopsy reports, no organs were missing or anything to indicate an odd animal attack.

Dean originally didn't want to push Joey for details because just like him, the kid reacts badly to the mention of them. It seems like now he needs an outlet, and if it means kicking Dean's ass, then he'll let the kid do it to get it out of his system.

It was near pitch black outside with only the sign of the place being the only source of light around. The light showed the cars in the parking lot, but no figures in the dark. Just as he was about to call out, he heard the familiar strumming sound of guitar strings coming from the edge of the lot on his right.

He followed the tune, now identified as a Bob Seger song, and stopped just short of bumping into Joey's boot since he is sitting with his legs stretched out. With help from the light, he could tell that Joey is slightly shaking.

Dean crouched down and only spoke when Joey seemed finished with the tune. "Heya, kiddo. You actually play that pretty good."

"Thanks." Joey then said after a sigh. "My dad taught me how to play this one. It always helped keep me calm if I had a nightmare when he was still alive."

Now Dean sat down next to him but still kept a space between them. He really wanted to ask what exactly was said between them, but right now he knows that his cousin's mind might be going over a million miles a minute. Instead of asking, he asked something else to ease Joey. "Do ya take requests?"

"Depends on if I can actually play it." Joey responded with a slight chuckle. "Also, I require a Dr. Pepper as payment."

At that Dean snorted and lightly elbowed the teen in his side, making him slightly laugh.

Maybe playing a few tunes will help both of them.


	7. Ch. 6: Lies of Omission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter, but I felt it necessary before adding an episode based chapter. In this one, Joey talks with Sam now.
> 
> Oh, another thing. I lost another bet recently and hoped that my friend forgot, but no such luck 😅 Plot hasn't been sent yet so it might be a day or so before that one is up.
> 
> Ngl, I hope friendo isn't thinking about a smut work. I'm still not very confident writing that stuff >.>
> 
> Anyways, hope you guys enjoy the chapter! :3

Of all things to happen in a matter of weeks, Joey never expected to see his cousins at a near loss. Especially because a woman who barely knew them decided to tell them off when some days prior, she said that no secrets were to be between them.

What a load of fucking **bullshit** that was. 

Of course he knew that Ellen's husband was killed during a hunt with their father, but to him, it wasn't directly John's fault. Some hunts are bound to go wrong. Even more so when demons are involved, and for her to directly blame them, compare them to their father really stirred his blood.

Firstly, he blames Jo for forcing herself onto the hunt, and a little bit of Dean for not putting his foot down.

This honestly bothered him more than Sam not telling him about his own psychic abilities, but he understands. It's not like he's being forthcoming about what he can really do either, and Sam's visions are about future events about to happen. 

With how Sam's visions always went off when either the demon or other people like him told Joey that the abilities are tied to said demon. It's almost similar to his own Echo that was passed from Hydaelyn onto his species.

Sam was actually driving the Impala now since Dean took a beating from a corrupt cop and is resting in the back seat. He was looking out the passenger window watching the birds fly overhead until Sam broke the silence.

"Joey, can I ask you something personal?"

His closest ear to Sam twitched at the mention. When he turned and looked at Sam, he could see that there was a burning curiosity despite being focused on the road. It also wasn't every day that Sam had a question so he humored the older man.

"Depends on the question, but I'll tell ya a straight answer if I will or not." He then turned his body so he could readjust his tail to be more comfortable. He hasn't had time to himself to really stretch out his limbs, including said tail, and it was somewhat grating on his nerves as well.

Sam shrugged with a small smile, "Fair enough. Well… I know we call you Joey for short of your actual name, but… is there a significance to it? To Jojun'tan?"

_Well shit_.

It wasn't that Joey was uncomfortable with the question itself, it just really makes him somewhat sad remembering what his mom had told him.

Joey made a so-so gesture while he answered, "Yes and no." He continued to explain as he undid a button on his coat. "In my mom's side of the family, any male child bears the name of the mother with a suffix that tells what number we are in the language we are taught, kinda like if I was a junior. With my suffix being  _ 'Tan  _ it means that I am technically  _ Jojun the Tenth _ , but it's better to say  _ Jojun'tan, _ don't ya think?"

If Sam's head was nothing but a machine, one would see the gears turning as he processed the information. It actually amused Joey for the most part because of how obvious of a thinker Sam is. He believes that this is why his cousins make good hunting partners. They complete one another while also butting heads like usual brothers.

"Wait," Sam responded in a very shocked voice. He actually nearly shouted. "You have nine other brothers?!"

Joey sighed heavily and sank in the seat. He never liked this part when he thought about it.

"Did. Mom… mom always had a hard time with her pregnancies. She… miscarried each time, I just happened to be a lucky one, but I was a preemie. I was a month early from the original due date." The saddened emotion filled his core at this story all the time, and not just because he had lost brothers.

"Mom told me that if I was a miscarry as well, she would've killed herself." Now he had to wipe away tears that were slowly going down his cheeks. "I'm glad I wasn't, but I feel awful that she had to wait so long to finally have a kid of their own."

There was a slight silence between them, however it wasn't uncomfortable. It was a silence out of mainly Sam kicking himself mentally for even asking, but since Joey answered no problem, he didn't kick himself too hard. Not that Joey knew that. He couldn't even begin to imagine the pain his cousin felt knowing that he had siblings that died before him. Never knowing them.

Joey could suddenly hear the nervous lump in Sam's throat that he swallowed, "I'm sorry about that, and for switching the subject, but… what did you think of me when you learned about what I can do?"

Now that was a question he didn't see coming. 

Joey's eyes squinted in confusion as he turned to face Sam again once they were actually stopped at a nearby gas station. Sam cut the engine off and also turned to face Joey.

"You mean your visions?" Joey asked, and when Sam nodded he chuckled and shook his head. "Dude, are you seriously worried about what I think?"

"Yeah!" Sam was now sounding near desperate and it made Joey actually frown. "Are… you scared of me?"

"No." Joey answered automatically and then explained. "Sam, listen and listen carefully. You have visions and maybe other abilities, but that doesn't change the fact that we're cousins. Despite the abilities, you are still you, Sam, and what makes you different from that one twin that was angry is that you have the support system of Dean and I. I'm not scared of you because you're doing your damndest to do the right things."

Sam didn't seem very convinced at Joey's words, but he did relax a bit more. Since he was being forthright, he decided to do the same thing. Well, with at least one thing.

"Careful, Sammy, you're doubt is showing out of your butt." Sarcasm was heavy in Joey's voice with that. 

That got a shocked laugh from Sam before he said, "I'm just… I don't get why you're so nonchalant about it. There's a good chance that this is connected to the demon somehow."

That made Joey roll his eyes. "Sam, you're not the first psychic I met." He sat up and once again explained something. "I get visions too, but unlike yours, I randomly see someone's past. How do you think I knew what argument went on between our dads word for word?" 

With this information, Sam was in shock. It had been at least a month or so since they had picked him up, and he can see visions too? Why hasn't he even told them? Wait, that was a bad question since they hadn't told him everything either, but Sam has discovered that Joey isn't exactly the starter of conversation unless someone pushes his buttons.

He has been a witness to the rare moments that Joey seems to let himself go. And it isn't just anger that Joey is keeping under wraps, Sam noticed. The kid hides almost all of his emotions and mannerisms if he can. Sure the kid shows when he's happy or content, however even those are restrained. In a way Joey is very shy but out of mistrust.

What exactly happened to Joey to not trust anyone Sam doesn't know, but he hopes that his cousin will loosen up on those walls. It will take a lot of chipping though.

"Are your abilities tied to the demon?" Sam asked with burning curiosity.

"According to journals kept by my ancestors," Joey told him. "Our abilities were given to us by an angel named Hydaelyn. The belief with my mom's family is that they were chosen to be special hunters after that."

This information is putting Joey on thin ice since clan laws usually say that humans aren't to know of them unless they're a trustworthy party to the Miqo'te telling the story, however he's not _actually_ telling them the _entire truth_. And it isn't as if they need to know what he really is, they just need to be given information that will sate their curiosity.

A lie of omission.

He gave a shrug, actually very unsure as to why the visions happen, "Could be true, could be a lie to cover up something, I dunno. All I know for sure is that it's random when I see someone's past, but it's always for a reason." 

The fact that Joey isn't worried or scared about his own abilities made Sam feel a twinge of envy. While Sam has to deal with judgement from Dean and possibly Bobby, it sounded as if it wasn't uncommon with Joey's family. If their roles were reversed would he feel more at ease with these abilities?

Joey could smell the worry rolling off in waves yet he has no idea as to why his cousin is worried. Although he has a hint given how the brothers interact with one another.

As Joey opened his mouth to say something, Sam cut him off. "Aren't you scared though? Scared that you might snap and hurt someone?"

A snorting snore made them look back to the over exhausted Dean who only turned on his side for a more comfortable position facing them. Now that was something Joey was jealous of with Dean, being dead to the world while resting.

Then he turned to Sam and looked him in the eye. "Sam, I'm gonna give you a bit of a hard truth; we already hurt people. We hunt creatures, and despite them being the evil ones, that is still hurting someone if you're looking at it in face value. Now our abilities, yes they could potentially hurt someone, but what are the circumstances? How do we handle the situation? How do we respond? Why are we using them? Are we bloodthirsty? Those all factor into it. There's always a chance to unintentionally hurt someone, but the best we all can do is just train ourselves as best we can to have a grasp of how to control it."

Joey had to take a breath, but he placed a comforting hand on a very hesitant and unsure Sam's shoulder, (as much as his own height would allow) before he continued, "I will say it again: I'm not scared because you're a good man, Sam. You have a brother that loves you and tries his best. I know we haven't known each other long, but I love you too. You're my cousin, and I'm very sure that there was a reason why my dad would've rather let John have custody of me instead of my mother's side of the family."

At a loss for words to respond with, Sam nodded and stepped out finally to get some snacks and put gas in the car. He had told Joey that he could stay in the car while he got everything for the road.

As he began to finally know a little more about his cousin he realized that the guy is really a near open book if he was willing to answer. Also actually more expressive with his words in comparison to Dean, at least. It was honestly a little refreshing for all the subjects they talked about.

Expressive and yet so secretive as well. He knows that the teen is hiding something, but hopefully Joey will open up to them about whatever it is that's really bothering him. 

To him, Joey is quite the odd one.


End file.
